Cheating Bastard!
by Being-Lonely-Makes-Me-Happy
Summary: This goes through Sasuke's life in High School, Collage, Marriage, And one night at the Bar without a ring. R&R May have small chapters! SORRY! Rated for the Colorful Language... Sorry if there are spelling mistakes...
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if i did well you know this is a SasuSaku story sooo.**_

_**Plus this is my 2nd story so don't read my 1st xD IT SUCKS!**_

* * *

><p>Yes.<p>

It is me.

The idiot.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Right now I'm probably the Formal Husband of the Love Of My Life,Sakura Uchi- I mean Haruno. My HOPEFULLY not ex-wife found a cunning way to tell her that i'm a cheating bastard. Now who was i cheating on her with you ask. Her name... sadly is ... Karin Doesnthavealastname (_**O.O WHY SASUKE WHY! I WOULD GO BLIND IF I SAW HER IN HER B-DAY SUIT!)**_Now Before I give away the whole story. Lets Start where it ALL began, Before the Bar,Before the Marriage,Before the boyfriend/girlfriend.

Yes...

In High school...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how did you like it? This is just the Intro. But they may still be small chapters... SORRY! if you guys like it then ill update like every um.. 2 days :) R&amp;R PLZ!<strong>_

_**Ps. I may make Sasuke a Little OOC ill try not to :D Hey you never know**__**. you may like it xD**__** plus im a little... sick in the head... sooo DANGER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey People I redid this chapter! tell me if you like it. If you do then ill change the WHOLE story :D...This has a different "plot" like its the same but i changed some of it.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Beep beep beep be-'<strong>

"Shut up will you I'm up…Damn thing…" I continued to brush the knots out of my hair. Trying to flatten it, but Hey look at that I failed… Damn hair…I looked over at myself. I was wearing a black buttoned vest with a red tie and a white button up shirt under it, a red, black, and grey studded belt, black skinny jeans, and black converses. That was my uniform my new school really only cares about how you dress along as your wearing the fuckin tie….Damn tie….I started to go down stairs when I almost got ran over by my mother. Mom I was half way down the stairs, could you not wait?

"Sasuke you do know where to go right?" asked a very over protective mother.

"Yes mom."

"You have your Backpack?"

"Yes"

"Books?''

''Yes''

''How abou-?''

"YES MOM I HAVE ALL MY FUCKIN STUFF!" "SASUKE DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" Said my Father who just walked in. "I mean. Look at your Mother! She's in your Emo Corner!" I look at her. She's holding a picture of my brother who, by the way is a jack-ass, left for college… how he made it in I have no idea… OH WAIT I KNOW NOT ONLY IS HE A JACK-ASS HE'S A FUCKING SMART JACK-ASS….Damn him…

*At school*

'Look at his Hair'

'He's so hot!'

'OMG I know him!' _**(his dad is REALLY popular so he has been on the news/in the newspaper)**_

'Yeah I do too!'

'His name is Sasuke!'

I smirked, but it soon faded when I heard these words 'Is he gay?' I turned to the direction of the hated sound. I found myself glaring at a guy with blond-hair and what seemed to be whiskers on his cheeks. He was wearing all orange with a red tie hanging loosely around his neck. Next to him was another guy who had brown long hair, white eyes, and a head band around his head…Damn hippy… he was wearing a blue tie with a black suit with his jacket_**(like thing)**_ un-buttoned. The doped turned around felling a pair of eyes _BURNING _on the back of his neck.

''OH GOD NEJI BEAT HIS ASS!" yelled the blond like a dobe...hn…dobe…it fits him. Neji looked up, got off the wall he was leaning on…and walked away. "NEJI! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE!" he yelled again. Only this time louder…

Being me, an Uchiha (_**I SPELLED THAT RIGHT FUCK YEAH!)**_ said this "Hn. You Scared" I crossed my hands over my _**(Tan Rock-hard 6-pack. You are welcome for that image)**_ chest. An crowd of people was starting to form, wanting to see the fight that was about to go down. He turned. "No. I'm not scared. I just don't see what the point is to get into a fight with a spoiled Uchiha brat."

"Wait...sooo… you are a hippy?" I saw a vain pop out, his eye closed tightly. We were now face to face he was maybe one or two centimeters higher than me. He opened his eyes. We stared at each other for a minute, then he spoke. "Naruto go get the nurse someone going to get hurt." And in the corner of both my eyes I could see two things.

One; The dobe running down the hall and

Two; a pale fist coming at me.

* * *

><p>SOOO DID IT IMPROVE? I think it did... I'm sorry for the long wait I put my readers though. SORRY! BTW The school uniform is just a tie..yes a tie... but it has a meaning. The school is split into 3 groups Sports, Smarts, and MusicArts. Red= sports, Blue=Smarts, Green= Music/Arts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here you go the 3rd chapter of CB i hope you like it thank you for the reviews and sorry for not updating/fixing sooner but i haven't really been on my computer... also 1,219 words! :D FUCK YEA FUCKER!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>_-_NO-_-POV_-_<p>

"...just try. He probably thinks the same way about you" I said to Hinata.

"Ok Tenten." said her very shy best friend, Hinata. "T-tenTen. L-look is t-that Neji

_"Naruto, go get the nurse someone going to need it..."_

I looked over to where Hinata was pointing and saw Neji and this other guy fighting. We also saw Naruto running down the hall waving his hands in the air like a crazy baboon

"TenTen! TenTen! ! Do you understand?" I looked at the boy with a confused face. I slapped Naruto in the face and told him to talk slower, He then reply with this "Fine! !"

"Thank you Naruto" I said "Come on Hinata lets go… NEJI!"

_-_SASUKE-_-POV_-_

"…NEJI!" Both me and Neji looked over to find a VERY angry girl with 2 buns in her hair. Neji's eye widened and he stepped back scared, and I don't blame him I almost did it to because of the look she was giving us. Dear god it was scary!

"Tenten. I wa-" Neji started but TenTen cut he off with "DON'T FUCKING TENTEN ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU WHERE FUCKING DOING!"

I looked at them, Neji looked like he was about piss his pants and TenTen looked like my mom on her period, But because my mouth doesn't have a filter I said this "jezz you make it sound like we were having sex… And he looks like a girl sooo." She turned to me "YOU WHO ARE YOU!" My eyes opened, I opened my mouth to respond but before I could I was attacked with a hug. I looked behind me to see who the huger is but all i see is Red, Ugly, and Slutty. "SASUKE-KUN!"

"Karin! What are you fucking doing here?" I asked pissed and scared, Pissed because …well who wouldn't be pissed if they had Karin on their back screaming their name? Scared because its Karin the girl that's has been stalking me since the 3rd grade, in the 5th grade she flashed me! Nasty! "Sasuke- kun I heard you where moving so I asked my Daddy and he said I could come with you but I ended up getting your moving date wrong so I moved one month to early! I was SOOOOO BORED without you, I bet it was boring without me there"

"Well it was peaceful, so if you could get off I would like it to go back to that!" I said with annoyance dripping my tongue… "SASUKE-KUN! You don't really mean that do yo-" "Karin get off his back...pun? yes it was attended." Someone said behind me I turned around to become face to face (well I was taller than her but you got the point) With a pinked haired girl with green eyes, She had the most perfect skin, she filled in all the right places meaning she had big boobs and a nice ass. I would pick her over Karin 27 hours and 8 days a week…ok back to the cat fight

"Oh look who showed up. Pinky what do you want?" Karin asked jumping off my back. I backed up and watched along side of Neji and TenTen '_pinky? What a nice nickname –smirk-' _I crossed my arms in joy pinky can fight.

"well I want to get to my friends but your fat ass is in the way."

"well at least I have one."

"I have an ass but mine's real" TenTen stepped towards the girls "Sakura don't get in to a another fight. You'll get yourself in to more trouble" said TenTen

"Yah Sakura she's not worth it" said Neji in a dull tone TenTen turns around and gives him a look "LOOK WHOS TALKING YOU WHERE ABOUT TO GET INTO A FIGHT WITH SASUKE HERE!" screams TenTen

...

"Um Sasuke" said the pink-haired Sakura after Karin walked off. She was looking at me with a confused look on her face. "What?" I said a little embarrassed. "You've been staring at me for 5 min is it because I'm the only one eating cake?" _**(-Death note reference XDD I love L)**_ "Oh ummm..no…." "Sorry I love Death Note…"She put her hand on the back of her head and smiles at me. I felt my heart almost bust out of my chest. I looked down at her tie and saw it was Green, Meaning we won't have any classes together… DAMN!

*RING*

"Well I got to go. Come on Hinata." She Smiled and waved good bye to me.

When they were walking off I could only look at Sakura and not her back but a little lower then someone put there arm on my shoulder. I looked over to find Naruto. Naruto Was looking at me trying to read my face '_nice try baka'_

"You do know you are staring at her ass right?"'_really! I didn't know!' _I looked at him" Ok I know what you're about to say-" "Dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? DID YOU CALL ME DOBE. YOU DID! OMRG! _**(oh my ramen-god xD)**_ I'm going to call you Teme see how you like it!" He got up on his tippy toes so he could be taller than me. All I did was poke him in the chest so he lost balance "AHH! OWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He asked rubbing his butt to smooth the pain. We started walking…

"Hn, Don't do that…" I said looking at him.

"Why? What?"

"Rub your butt like that, it looks like I just fucked you in the butt…"

"…Teme? Do you like Sakura-Chan?"

"..."'_random…'_

"No…" He raised a eyebrow "yes you do…"

"No..I don't"

"Well good, even if you did like her you can have her…" That stopped me. "why?"

"…Well she has a boyfriend, his name is Gaara, I wouldn't mess with him he's the I'll-beat-you-up-if-you-mess-with-me-or-my-girlfriend type. Well welcome to home base this is where you can talk, Practice, talk, Sleep,…talk" he looked away for a minute, But he moved his head back towards the door so fast I was sure he got whiplash. He opened the door and walked in. There were kids everywhere talking, throwing a foot ball around, kicking a soccer ball, there was a few people sleeping but that all stopped when I walked in. Everyone was starring. At. Me. If I wasn't use to it –enter gay-ass hair flip- I would had fainted

"SASUKE-KUN!"

_-_THE-_-END_-_

* * *

><p>ps... MONKEYS IN CANADA (oh god my life is set...)<br>Pss... if u guys like youtube then there in this YouTuber called MattG124 look him up! Go on YouTube, type dare Mattg 1 in the search box, and enjoy

Psss...this massage will self destruct in 5...4...3...2..1... if you are still reading this then you are a jack monkey... .-.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey hows it going well still don't own NARUTO! sooo there im done..._**

* * *

><p><em>"Teme? Do you like Sakura-Chan?"<em>

_"..."_

* * *

><p>=+=Sasuke's POV+=+<p>

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR SILENCE AS A YES! But, Dude you can't date her..."

"Why not?"

"Well,She has a boyfriend..."

"...who..."

"He's name is G-"_**(-_- i wonder who it is...)**_

*BEEP* [GET TO CLASS YOU... YOU.. FIRETRUCKS]

"Who the fuck was that?" I asked,then turning to Naruto

"That was the principal"Naruto said slowly, he was in shock because the principal called us...firetrucks. We started walking to class,when it hit me...no really a shoe HIT me in the back of the head. I turned around to pick up the shoe,I turned to look at The Dobe but he was rolling on the floor doing a mix of Talking,crying,and Laughing

"I WAS HAHA WONDERING HA WHEN SOMEONE WAS HAHAHA GOINGTODOTHAT HAHAHAHAHA!" After naruto said that I started beating him with the shoe"OW TEME OW OW THAT HURTS!"

"STOP LAUGHING! WHY WAS I HIT WITH A SHOE!"

He got up and started walking while telling me that it was something they do with new kids

"Soo.."Naruto started "whats your first class?

"Um?.. Reading With Kakashi."

He stopped and looked at me"LUCKYYY! I got Science!" We stopped in front of a big-ass door that read **Science **on it Naruto gluped "well here i me luck...and he walked in.

'''That dobe didn't tell me where my class was **look be hind you stupid"**

I did as told, and looked at another big-ass door but this one said **Reading**.''' **stupid... **don't call me stupid **why** because i don't know you **IM YOU STUPID!only cooler** 'O.O ''' I walked in to the room to find a normal pubic High school, there were 3 rows of seats that can fit 32 kids but like 24+me were here . I sat in a empty seat and looked around the room there were two boards on the far walls,there were teens at random places in the room-some looking at me in 1)lust or 2)envy.

"Yo" i turned to see a man siting on his desk reading a book so it covers his face. He has white hair that goes off to one side and he was wearing normal teacher shirt and pants, but he was wearing sandals. So it made it tacky.

"Well hello class my name is Hatake,Kakashi but you will call me Kahashi. Lets see Kabi?"

"Here"

"Ok, Karin?"

"Here" '''**dam that slut is in our first class!*spaz***'''

"Ino?"

"Ino...is Ino not here."

At that moment some girl ran in "IM HERE!"

"ah Ino nice to see you take a seat."_**(I just made Kakashi sound like a perv... well he does read those**_** books...)**

"Sasuke"

"Here" I said in a mono tone.

"Gaara"_** (*fan-girl screams from random people in my computer***_ _**SHUT UP!)**_

"Here" I looked over to Gaara. He was a Red-head like blood-red not Orange-red and he had a red tattoo above his left eye _**(yes it is left i looked it up)**_hes hole appearance made him scary. Gaara is short for his age and he was wearing ... Make-up... '''**how manly**'''

"Ok sense its the first day of school I'm going to give you a week long project. It is about Grammar" _**(shit i need to do that project-o)**_

*Ring* "Oh goody just in time CLASS DISMISSED!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all. When i read a review um it makes me fell good because that means people like it.<strong>_

_**Ok this probable confused people but The Principal said 'Firetrucks' well funny thing about Firetrucks they start with 'F' and end with 'UCKS'**_

_**Thank you:XxlizziexcielxX she reviewed about my personality,and the OMR thing If i had a cookie and i knew you i would give you it... Don't read the last 5 word alone!**_

_**Thank you: sasusaku779 I well try. But you are going to have to live with to much dialogue and my Spelling... I well work on my grammar! :)**_

_**ummm MONKEYS IN CANADA EATING COOKIES WHEN THEY ARE WORKING ON THERE GRAMMAR! xD**_

_**"Go fire truck yourself!"**_

_**"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT FIRETRUCK MEANS" xD you may see this in a chapter... O.O**_

_**Next Chapter: Sasuke meets Sakura's Boyfriend...**_


	5. POLL! READ! SORRY!

Ok i know it seems that their is one of these every other chapter but i have writers block (DAMN WRITERS BLOCK) but if you guys want to help with the story i (hopefully) opened a poll there are 8 thingy-mick-bobbers READ ALL OF THEM! this will tell me how you want Sasuke and Gaara to meet and if they are friends :) i can write both.

if you are an monkey and you dont know how to find the poll click my name at the top of the page its in blue right next to my profile pic

and guys work with how small these chapters are i have a typing speed of 9 words per min. NINE! I MEAN COME ON!

|) |)

(o O )

(() ())o (this is a bunny sorry if it turns out wrong)


End file.
